Wheel Of Life
by ValkyrieGeiravor
Summary: Our life is like an edge of a wheel. There are moments when it is at the top and moments when it is at the bottom. Both moments are needed to make a vehicle move. Our life also needs both to make our life more enjoyable.
1. Prologue

Okay! I would like to present you all with my first story! It's been sitting there for awhile and its written pretty badly. The prologue is pretty short but I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Prologue: When It All Began<p>

Date Of Creation: Monday, 4th of July 2011

Publish Date: Tuesday, 2nd of August 2011

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

- The Present -

Hello everyone! My name is Hinamori Amu, and I am currently 24 years old. I am also happily married to the man I love most. I have two children and I am living peacefully with my family.

It may seem like my entire life have been going as I plan. But my life isn't always like this. I remember clearly the incident that turned my life upside down...

- 8 years ago -

"Wow that was fun!" Ami which was seated on the right side of the back seat of our car on the way back from the amusement park happily said. She is currently wearing a pink dress which reaches to her knee with frills on the end of the dress, a baby pink frilly short socks, and her hair is in her usual pigtails. I myself am wearing a blue T-shirt, a black jacket, a dark blue skirt, a black leggings with blue stripes, a gray sneakers, and my hair is currently in its usual state.

"I'm glad that you had fun Ami-chan! Did you have fun too Amu?" otou-san said while driving.

"I'm not interested on riding any rides." I lied so that otou-san wouldn't assume that I'm childish. Actually I wanted to ride on them prettty badly. I miss the sensation that I felt when I ride them.

"Oooh! Cool and Spicy!" okaa-san and otou-san said annoyingly in unison. You know, that 'Cool and Spicy' thing irritates me more and more every time someone says it.

"Whatever" I replied, sounding annoyed at their comment.

* * *

><p>The rest of that ride went smoothly, and I was just (secretly) enjoying the (girly) music that is being played from the music player. That is until some drunkard's car went out of control and flail around the road.<p>

Noticing the wobbling car moving closer to our car, I screamed "Oh My God! That car's going to hit us!".

"Kyaaaaah!" I screamed again when our car's backside was hit by the drunkard's car. The hit sent our car's back bumper flying and made our car wobble and got out of control. Our car spin and roll on the side of the road(which is covered by grass). I screamed so much that my throat runs dry. I'm sure that okaa-san, otou-san, and Ami were also screaming. But I can't seem to hear anything, except some ringing sounds (you know, the sound that were made when we are affected by a flashbang on Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Oh God I miss playing that with my friends. And the reason is... I suck at Black Ops. Now, back to the story!). Then everything went black and I can't feel anything.

- The Present -

I was so scared back then. Even now I'm still scared of vehicles. Which causes me to walk to almost every place that I need to go to. Only if the range is long enough to exhaust me if I walked there that I use a vehicle. It was because of my friends who is always by my side when I needed them that I can overcome the tragedy that happened 8 years ago.

I have no idea what happened after I blacked out. All I remember is...

- 8 years ago -

I woke up on the sound of beeping. I look around and realized that I was in a room which looked like a hospital room. I looked at myself and I realized that I was in a hospital gown. Though, my vision is a bit blurry so I'm not so sure. I tried to move my body and regret doing so because the pain is unbearable. I can't seem to recall what happened before I passed out.

Then I remembered on the way back from the amusement park, we got hit by a drunkard's car and our car rolled on the roadside. And now I'm sure that I'm in a hospital.

Worried for okaa-san, otou-san, and Ami's safety, I sit straight ('Oh My God! The Pain!') and called for them "Mom? Dad? Ami?".

But the one who called back was someone that I didn't expect. "Amu? You're awake? Oh Thank God!" a relieved voice who belongs to none other than Kuukai said from the side of the bed. I was suprised that I didn't notice him earlier. Then he (gently) hugs me and I can feel that my shoulders are getting a little wet.

When he pulled back I can see tears running down his face. "I am so glad that you woke up. We're so worried when the school called and told us that you were involved in an accident."

Hearing that my friend was worried about me made me happy. "Thank you Kuukai. You don't know how happy I am to hear that- wait, 'we'?"

Then I heard the noise of someone running. "Kuukai, did you just say-? Oh My God! Amu-chii!" Yaya said (loudly) while opening the door. Then she ran and hugged me tightly ('Gah! It Hurts!'). "You're awake Amu-chii! You're awake!" Yaya said while crying.

"Amu-chan!/Hinamori-san!" another set of voice came from the direction of the door. I turned my head slightly and saw Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko on the front of the door. Then they take turns to hug me. "We're so glad that you're finally awake!" Tadase said representing the others.

"Okay guys, I know you're all grateful that I am awake now, but where's my okaa-san, otou-san and Ami?" I asked, still worried about my family.

"Oh... Your otou-san is asleep in a room beside us. But your okaa-san and Ami-chan are... are... umm" said Tadase with a sad look on his face. I can feel the atmostphere getting tense.

"Are what Tadase-kun?" I said, getting impatient.

"They are... Umm..."

"Just tell her Hotori-kun. She's gonna find out sooner or later anyway." Nagihiko said, encouraging him.

"Okay then... Hinamori-san, your okaa-san and Ami-chan are... umm... let's just say that they're not here" Tadase finally said.

"So... where are they Tadase-kun?" I questioned with an annoyed look on my face.

"They are... they are in..."

'Here we go again...' I thought to myself.

"Oh for pete's sake! They're gone dammit!" shouted Kuukai.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I asked, not sure by what he meant.

"I meant what I said. They didn't survive the accident Amu." he said with a sad tone in his voice.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, not believing what he just said.

"It's true Amu..." He said while walking towards me. When he finally stood beside me, he hold my hand.

"I don't believe you..." I said with my face looking down and my hands shaking on the bed cover.

"It may be hard to believe this, but this is the truth. I'm sorry Amu" he said while pulling my head to his chest. Then I started to cry to his chest.

"They're gone? Are they really... gone?" I said, my voice shaking.

"It's okay Amu. It's okay" he said, trying to soothe me by holding me tight to his chest.

Then after some time crying to his chest, I got tired and fell asleep. I feel so shocked and broken after they(more like 'he') told me that my okaa-san and Ami didn't survive the accident. But I felt really grateful that otou-san didn't suffer the same fate as they did. At least there's one good news, right?

* * *

><p>Yeah, it really is bad isn't it? I have written the first chapter and like the prologue, it's been sitting in my computer for awhile. If anyone at all is interested in this, I may upload it here!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!

(Edited: I replaced all Kükai-s to Kuukai-s because I'm tired of writing it that way. I've also edited some part to make it more logical.)


	2. Chapter1: All About Her

Okay! Since someone actually read this (and 2 people actually review! YAY! I'm so happy!) I uploaded the 1st Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Chapter: 1. All About Her<p>

Date of Creation: Thursday, 7th of July 2011

Update Date: Thursday, 4th of August 2011

* * *

><p>Kuukai's POV<p>

- Present -

I still remembered the incident that made my crush (who is now my wife) broke down. Seeing her so depressed made me want to embrace her and hold her tight. I did exactly like that and I felt really relieved when she stopped sobbing. If it is the only thing that I can do for her to get better then I would do that as much as she need.

- 8 years ago -

It hurts me to see her sad. All I can do is hold her tight and let her cry to my chest.

After some time, she stopped sobbing and I pulled back. It turns out that she was already asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

I gently put her back to the bed and pulled the cover up. I observed her sleeping form for awhile. I noticed her lips parted slightly every time she exhaled.

'It looks so soft...' I thought after some time observing her lips. I unconsciously moved my face closer to hers slowly as I thought about how soft her lips would be on mine.

"Let's go Souma-san. We can visit her again tomorrow." Tadase said to me, bringing me back from my thoughts as I moved back.

"O-Okay" I said blushing as I realized what I was about to do.

- Present -

That was the last time I interact with her for awhile. We know she couldn't go to school yet, but every time I came to school and every time school ended I would hope for her to get better and 'accidentally' bumped into me (or I 'accidentally' bumped to her) and surprise me.

Well we (Me and Tadase) planned to see her again the next day, but when we came to the hospital...

- 8 years ago -

"WHAT! SHE'S RELOCATED!" I shouted at the lady on the reception desk.

"Yes, Hinamori Amu was relocated to the St. Luke's International Hospital* in Tokyo for a surgery-" the lady said calmly.

"SURGERY! I THOUGHT SHE WAS ALREADY FINE!" I shouted at her again while cutting her words.

"Calm down Souma-san, shouting at her won't do any good." Tadase said, trying to calm me down.

"Okay, fine. Lady, can you tell me what do you mean by a surgery? I thought she doesn't need any." I questioned her calmly.

"Yes, she doesn't need any surgery, but her father's wounds are worse than we expected and we have to relocate them to the St. Luke's International Hospital because the doctors here cannot operate the surgery. And we moved her too because we thought she needed to be close with him." the lady replied, answering my question.

"So we have to go to Tokyo to see how she is doing? Are you kidding me!" I said, irritated by the fact that I have to go by train for a few hours only to see how she was doing.

"Souma-san, calm down. We can visit her with the others this weekend if you want to" Tadase said.

"Okay..." I said, trying to be calm, though there's still a hint of anger and annoyance in my voice.

"Let's go home then" said Tadase.

* * *

><p>"See you later then, Souma-san" Tadase said when we came out of the front door of the hospital.<p>

"Bye" I replied, not even the slightest bit enthusiastic.

I saw his car go to the opposite way of where my house is and I saw him waving at me. I ignored it and turn around to walk back to my house.

'How is she doing?', 'Is she fine?', and 'I hope she is okay' are all I can think about on the rest of the way back. I can't help but to worry about her condition.

I spent the night thinking about her. I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Every time I think about something else, somehow that 'something' always leads back to thinking about her. So in the end I never went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got into the shower before the alarm gone off. My brothers were surprised that I woke up earlier than usual. But they didn't say anything and went back to doing whatever they were doing.<p>

When I arrived at school everyone were staring at me more than usual. I was too tired to bother so I shrugged it off. I felt someone pat my back and I turned around only to find Nagihiko with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Souma-kun? Your eyes are a little red" he said.

"Really? I didn't notice. But maybe it's because I had trouble sleeping last night." I replied.

"What! Why!" he asked.

"I was thinking about Amu's condition... "

"Huh? Isn't she fine the last time we saw her?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about how she is doing. And I have a feeling that she is not feeling well because of her okaa-san and Ami's death."

"Well why don't you visit her?"

"Well, yesterday I and Tadase did go to the hospital. But they said she and her otou-san were relocated to Tokyo!" I said, still pissed about the fact that she is relocated.

"She was relocated! I didn't know that. And why didn't you tell me that you went to visit her yesterday?" he said, with a surprised tone.

"What? Why do I have to tell you?"

"No reason" as he finished saying that the bell rang. "Oh we should hurry to class, see you later Souma-san" he said while waving at me and running to his class.

"Yeah, later..." I said while walking slowly because of lack of sleep.

* * *

><p>(Time Warp!)<p>

"RRRRIIIIING! RRRRIIIIING!"

The bell that rang three times indicates the time to end the last class**. Though it is the end of the last class, I wasn't very enthusiastic about it. And of course, it's caused by the absence of particular pink-haired girl.

'Sigh… I'm so worried about her that I can't think about anything else but her well-being' I thought to myself while walking back to my house. 'But I'm glad that she didn't lose her life in that accident.'

Without even noticing it, I was already in front of my house. I came in and gone straight to my room. I immediately drop to my bed. 'I can't wait to see her tomorrow' I thought before I slept.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up from the sound of something being dropped. I lazily checked the time to see it was already 11:37. 'Oh shit! I overslept!' I thought while panicking. Then I picked some random clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I finished showering after 5 minutes. 'I could still make it! I am gonna make it there on time!' I thought to myself trying to think positively and motivating myself while putting on my orange t-shirt and denim blue short jeans.

I ran down the stairs, picked an apple, and shouted "I'm leaving to meet my friends and I'm gonna get home late so don't make dinner for me."

One of my brothers replied with a plain "Okay then" and I pushed the front door open, not even bothering to close it even for one second because it automatically closes. Then I start running to the train station.

I checked my wristwatch only to be shocked by the current time it is showing, which is 12:07. 'Oh god! Please don't go there without me!' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>When I got there it was 12:18 and I saw my friends were still there. I was so relieved that they haven't left and then I called out to them while waving my hand "Hey! Sorry that I'm late!"<p>

They all turned their heads to my direction and Nagihiko says "It's alright. It turns out that there are some problems and there's a 30 minutes delay so it's not leaving for another 12 minutes. And we're not leaving without you anyway, so there's nothing to worry about. Oh, and here's your ticket." while taking my ticket out of his wallet and giving it to me. We are going to ride on the Shinkansen Bullet Train. The tickets are already bought and the seats are already reserved by Tadase.

When the train was ready to leave we rushed into the train so that we can immediately find our seat and rest (at least that's my reason). We all sat together and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I feel someone trying to wake me up by shaking me and I open my eyes. I saw Yaya in front of me smiling.<p>

"Come on Kuukai, we've arrived at Tokyo" she said while pulling me out of my seat. I checked my wristwatch and saw that it is now 14:43 at noon. We walked out of the train and immediately called out a taxi.

"To St. Luke's International Hospital please" I said quickly getting anxious and impatient to see her.

* * *

><p>We got there after about 30 minutes (so it is 15:13 right now and since the visiting hour starts on 15:00 we can now come in) and we all paid fairly for the taxi. I walked faster than the others and went directly to the reception desk.<p>

"Hello sir, can I help you?" the lady at the reception desk asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me where the room Hinamori Amu is staying at?" I asked her.

"Hinamori Amu? Let me check… Oh here it is! Hinamori Amu is staying at room 552 on the west side of the 5th floor" the lady told me.

"Okay then, thank you" I said and walking quickly to the room she is staying at.

* * *

><p>'557, 556, 555, 554, 553, Oh! Here it is!' I thought while searching for her room.<p>

I waited for the others to catch up and opened the door. I walked in and saw her sitting at the bed while reading a book. She noticed me walk in and turned her head to see me. And the others walked in too.

"Kuukai? What are you doing here?" she asked me with a surprised look on her face.

"What? Am I not allowed to see how you're doing?" I asked her, a little depressed that she isn't happy to see me (and the others).

"Of course you can. I just thought that it'll trouble you to see me because of the distance." she said.

"I don't care about distance, I care about you***"I said and she blushed.

'She is so cute when she blushes' I thought.

"T-Thanks, I guess…" she said.

"Ahem! How long do you two plan to ignore us?" Nagihiko said while smiling (mischievously). We both looked to the direction where the others are standing (in front of the door) and blushed.

"So… let's just put that aside and I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AMU!" Rima said while hugging Amu.

"I'm glad to see you too, all of you. It has only been two days but I missed you guys so much!" Amu said with a happy tone. 'I'm so glad that she is happy to see us'.

"Aww… We missed you too" Yaya said while joining Rima to hug her.

Then we all talked about what we were doing for the last 2 days, homework and lessons that she didn't know of yet, and her otou-san's condition. We got bored so we played a game of 'Truth and Dare'. I picked 'Dare' and Nagihiko ordered me to kiss Amu on the cheek (with a mischievous smile). We both (Me and Amu) blushed but I thought this is a chance for me to kiss her and she won't notice that I liked her for some time because this is just a game so, I kissed her on the cheek. 'YES! I KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK! I'M SO HAPPY!' I thought after I kissed her, though I act like it never happened.

Then the nurse came with a tray of food and told us to leave because it is already 20:13 and the visiting time ended on 20:00. We didn't even notice the time because we were enjoying it so much. We bid goodbye to Amu, left the hospital, and took a train back to Kyoto****.

* * *

><p>We got back to Kyoto and we all agreed to eat somewhere first before we go home. After we eat, we bid goodbye to each other and left to get back to our own house. The rest of the way back I was still so happy knowing that I kissed Amu on the cheek.<p>

When I got in the house my brothers looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked them.

"No, I just thought that you were smiling weirdly like you just asked the girl you like to go out with you and got accepted, or something like that. Did something happen?" one of them asked.

"Nothing of that sort happened!" I shouted while blushing. Then I walked quickly to my room. 'I can't let them know that I just kissed Amu on the cheek. If I did I will never hear the end of it!'

"O-kaaay…" they all said in unison while I was walking to my room.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

*It's a real hospital.

**This is actually how my school indicates the end of the last class, and I'm going to use it here. For future reference, if it rang once it indicates the start and/or end of a class, and if it rang twice it's time to go home or to start the extracurricular program that each student chose.

***yes, extremely cheesy and so not like Kuukai, I know. But this is an AU so, who cares?

****I never knew where they live in so, I will assume that they live in Kyoto. Repeat the second line on the third A/N.

I'm sorry that it is very short but at least it's longer than the prologue, right? I will try to make the second chapter longer than this one. The second chapter will take longer to update because it is not finished yet. Hopefully it'll take a week, but if I finished earlier then I will publish it earlier so, please wish me luck and pray for me that I won't have writer's block. And lastly...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
